


Sneak Attack

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Day 10: Cobwebs





	

"Mark, really. We have enough fake cobwebs to decorate three houses."

"Just let me put this last bit up," Mark grunted, stretching up to attach the last bit of cotton across the peak of the room just above the second story window, Jack standing at the bottom of the ladder leaning against the roof. Jack rolled his eyes but stayed quiet, a smile playing across his lips at Mark's enthusiasm. They'd been decorating the house all day, the house covered in lights, cobwebs, fake bats and spiders, and everything else imaginable. He had had to physically pull Mark outside before he started putting everything up inside the house.

Mark, finally seeming satisfied with his work, stepped down the latter, Jack holding it steady as Mark came back down to the front lawn. As soon as he stepped onto the grass Mark turned to face Jack, wrapping his arms around the small of his back with a smile. Jack grinned back, unaware of Mark's evil plan until he brought a hand up, mashing it in Jack's hair and running his hand through his dyed strands, the last of the fake cobwebs getting stuck in his bright green hair as Jack laughed, trying to pull away from the attack in vain.

Eventually Jack got away, running for the leaves they had gathered into a pile and throwing them at Mark, running to crush them in his hair as Mark grabbed his own dried leaves, both men throwing leaves and laughing their asses off, chasing each other like children until Jack tackled Mark into the leaf pile, cutting Mark's laugh short with a kiss.


End file.
